


Jump, Shimmy, and Wiggle

by Momma



Series: FILLS n REQUESTS [8]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Just sayin', Karkat is a Sadist, M/M, Other, naughty things, where did he get such an item
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/Momma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Sooo... I really love vibrating eggs. I think the image of Gamzee squirming in pleasure from something his partner can't even see is just so sexy... even if it was his partner that put it there~ XD</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>I'd like to see this with Dave or Karkat; if you choose to go the blackrom route pretty much all the kinks with the (?) should come into play. >.> I guess I just really like the idea of Gamzee being sexually tormented...</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>This could also be really interesting with Eridan or Tavros. I would lol.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><s>*screams an unending "please" until this is filled*</s><br/></i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Filled! Whoo!<br/>This was way too much fun to write...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jump, Shimmy, and Wiggle

**Author's Note:**

> _Sooo... I really love vibrating eggs. I think the image of Gamzee squirming in pleasure from something his partner can't even see is just so sexy... even if it was his partner that put it there~ XD_
> 
>  
> 
> _I'd like to see this with Dave or Karkat; if you choose to go the blackrom route pretty much all the kinks with the (?) should come into play. >.> I guess I just really like the idea of Gamzee being sexually tormented..._
> 
>  
> 
> _This could also be really interesting with Eridan or Tavros. I would lol._
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> ~~*screams an unending "please" until this is filled*~~  
> _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Filled! Whoo!  
> This was way too much fun to write...

Gamzee squirmed a little, feeling only mildly uncomfortable, but this _was_ pay back. And, well, pheromones for...Um, well, never mind. Seriously. Karkat had his reasons.

That and Karkat was trying too damned hard to get him and Tavros to stop being so motherfucking goggley-eyed and fucking _PALE_ and just get on with it and be motherfucking _RED_ already.  
Gamzee couldn't say he blamed him but at lea-

"AAAAH!" 

Everyone jumped, the kids giving him weirded out looks, some strifes in hands. The trolls were, for the most part, crouched in preperation to run. ChuckleVoodoos and all that. 

"Gamzee, wwhat the _glub_?" 

The Indigo squirmed some more, face rapidly darkening. "N-nothing, fishybro. Just motherfucking ideas, man." 

The raised brow was stating very clearly what the royal thought of that as he turned back to his husk top. Tavros gave a second look, eyes shining up at him in a worried grub woofbeast kind of way. Gamzee gave a wane smile, fingers gripping the edges of his chair as he forced himself to sit still. Karkat, sitting with Rose and jade, was snickering. 

The blond Grimdark mistress of the Light rose a brow before she smirked. Gamzee felt sweat gather on his brow. Why did the human chicka have that all-knowing happy-face of hers all up in this? It wasn't like she knew...! 

Gamzee straightened as much as he could force himself and something shifting when he did. His high pitched whine was, at the very least, only caught by Eridan (who waved off his insanity) and Tavros (Who was becoming more and more concerned) who were sitting so close. The Violet, though, snarled, grabbed his husktop and moving over by Equius and his Moirail Nepeta. Gamzee thought those two were such cute motherfucking Moirails and wished for a moment that Karkat was half that cuddly and - Oh motherFUCKING DAMN! 

He was hunched over his knees, knees that shook and jerked as he forced them to stay together, and tried to breathe without crying or doing something more inconspicuous than he was now andohfuckfuckmotherfucking _fuck_ -! 

"Gamzee?" 

Tavros was suddenly as his feet, looking up at him, worried and maybe scared and oh _FUCK_ Karkat, you motherfucking SADIST, _stop_ so that he could actually hear past the ringing in his ears...

The hands on his shivering knees had him jumping as he watched Tavbro's mouth move and knew he was saying something, possibly asking a question and no sound was coming through and he felt them _skittering over each other INSIDE_ and could not for the life of him stop his low, throaty moan that made sure to say that no he was very much NOT in pain and oh fuck oh gog it wasn't _enough_...

Before he knew it, the smaller brown blood was hooking his feet in the round bar around his chair causing his knees to spread and thus his problem to shift and tumble around more freely, and pushed him to the transportilizer literally less than 18 inches away from his current place and further from everyone in the room. Before he was able to be home free, Karakrt (that sadistic sonnuva _bitch_ ) had turned them to the highest setting, meaning that when he came out the other side, alone momentarily, he was assaulted in horrible, terrible, _wonderful_ ways that had him falling to his knees, chair overturning and falling away while taking at least one shoe, and things shifting around and bouncing and moving _all over his insides_ like a live wire and nothing could feel this good and hurt so much-

And then Tavros was there, easing him gently to the floor and looking him over, hands everywhere and nowhere and not enough and fuck it, Tavbro use your hands there there _there_ , please please _please_...

And then Karkat was there too, and Gamzee only knew this because more hands and smells and candy and hot chocolate peanut butter and thank motherfukcing whoever as his shirt was lifted away and then there were hands, small and proficient and calm on his pants and pulling them even as he was forced to lay on the floor, shoulders down as his hips were lifted and ohfuckyesthatwasperfectrightthere, and pants left his body, soaked in the crotch and there was nothing better _at all_ than that right there...

...until Katbro was at your head, controller in hand and looking contemplative. Your head in his lap as he soothed your hair almost in time to the pulsing between your legs and how unfair...

"Uh, now, Karkat?" 

And you look down and there is Tavbro and he is all hot and fluched and bared chested. His pants are down, caught on his wide thighs that are muscular and why didn't you know this before that was totally unfair and _fffffffuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkkkk_ -! 

Long fingers were teasing into his seedflap, gently pulling the string that the vibrating eggs were attached to, causing the Indigo to arch, glad that his horns were side set and went perfectly around his redbro in a subconcious kind of way, and whine and actually start crying. 

Soothing hands in his hair and face wiped his tears. Another tug had him crying out. Oh oh oh, motherfuck!

The eggs were being pulled out, one by one, from his nook. Each one caught on the edge of his seedflap, causing him to shiver and moan, long fingers flexing in Karkat's pants, ripping holes and ruining the fabric. There were four, each slightly larger than the one before and right now were causing him mental meltdown and asphixiation because he _could not breathe_ it felt so _good_. And, when the last one was pulled out and he was able to drop to the floor again, chest heaving, Karkat clicked the softly humming eggs off and winked down at him before grabbing his item and settling Gamzee's head on the floor and sauntering away. Tavros, however, was very suddenly above him, nostrils flared and pupils dialated, shoulders trembling in the intensity of his emotions. Gamzee lifted a hand to his face, thumb going along the curve of Tavros' jaw. The brown blood licked his lips, scooting up more, Gamzee's knees on either side. 

"Gamzee?"

The Indigo was still wanting, body taunt. "Go for it, Tavbro."

The brown blood shifted a hand down, guiding himself forward before snapping his hips, Gamzee going from teased to filled in one sharp breath. Not allowing the Indigo to adjust, he continued, Gamzee whining as he felt something hot ball in his stomach and spine, curling his toes as his eyes rolled back, spine arching. Each breath a sharp, needy sound, Gamzee came undone, body giving a full shudder as his bulge emptied onto his stomach. Tavros was not far behind and he too came, the Indigo shaking in completion one last time. 

  
As they lay there trying to catch their breath, Gamzee started to laugh. Tavros, catching on, giggled into his shoulder. 

  
It would seem Karkat was going to _make_ their Red Hearts happen. Yeah...yeah, they were completely okay with this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely TERRIBLE ending, but come on. I was like, FILL! With vibrating eggs! HELL YES!


End file.
